The present invention concerns a rapid deployment stationary bridge, section units for the assembly of such a bridge and a method for the assembly and launching thereof.
Rapid deployment stationary bridges are required for both civil and military applications whenever it is necessary to rapidly bridge obstacles such as a river, a canyon and the like, and also for replacement of bridges destroyed in consequence of a natural disaster or an act of war.
Rapid deployment stationary bridges have to combine a satisfactory load carrying capacity with a reasonable span of say up to about 60 meters and a simple design to enable assembly and launching in minimum time. It is further desirable that the bridge design be versatile to adapt it for bridging obstacles of varying widths.
Existing bridging equipment does not meet all these requirements. Thus, for example, the so-called Bailey bridges require relatively long construction and dismantling times which puts serious restrictions on their use for military purposes. Bridges that are launched by so-called bridging tanks are designed for rapid deployment but their length is limited and they do, as a rule, not exceed about 23 meters even where they are of the telescoping type.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a rapid deployment bridge combining satisfactory load carrying capacity with a satisfactory maximum length and being versatile whereby its length is adaptable to the width of the obstacle to be spanned by the bridge.